Eyes Like the Sea
by FlamesOfRedemption
Summary: "He was lowly, nothing, less than nonexistent compared to her." Roxas was a crewmember working on a ship headed for the New World. Namine was the captain's daughter. What happens when something brings two people together? Oneshot, AU. RokuNami. LEMON!


He was lowly, nothing, less than nonexistent compared to her.

She was beautiful, one who was out of his level; one who he could not hope to have.

That is what he told himself, day in and day out, as he worked the ropes like one who had nothing else to do. One who had nothing. True, he did have something; the clothes on his back and the skin on his bones. Above all, he had life. He was hanging onto it by a thread, but he had life. He pulled on one of the ropes, the material snapping taut and slapping his hands roughly. He recoiled, almost falling, but regained his balance before he could plummet to his death. He watched as the sail billowed forth, catching the air like a sheet.

"Mister Light!" a voice barked from far below him. The winds caused the male to almost not hear him, but he heard a distinct calling from below him. He paused for a moment in his menial task to focus on the voice.

"Mister Light!" the voice yelled roughly once again. It was an authoritarian one, one that could make one submit with the first word. That voice could only belong to one person.

Jumping out of the crow's nest, the boy jumped onto the white, billowing sail, sliding down as the world zipped past him. He extended his arms, catching the mainmast as he started to slide down quickly. He caught sight of a rope and he took his opportunity before the wind carried it away; jumping onto it and sliding.

Calluses on his hands caused him to have no feeling while doing this task; his hands were hardened from years of work. His hands were not burned from the friction, in turn. He hit the ground with a large _thud_, the sound echoing through the hollow wood of the deck. He could imagine the groans and moans of the crewmen in the hold as the sound awoke some who were napping.

He rose, looking to where the voice had come from. The source of it was a man with a tall stature, a build built with muscle, though sparingly. His shoulder-length gray hair was carefully combed into place, his yellow eyes boring deep into the boy.

"What do you think you're doing, Mister Light?" the captain said, his quiet tone somehow more menacing than a shouting one, loud and to the point.

"I was fixing the main sail, Captain," the boy said, the essence of fear filling the crevices inside his body and covering his skin. He felt true fear every time the captain used this voice, for every single member of the crew had experienced what came afterwards.

"And did I order _you_ to rig the sail, Mister Light?" the captain said in his tone of voice.

"N-no, Captain," the boy stuttered. It was not he who the captain had ordered to rig the sail; rather, it was his friend, Axel. The guy had asked him for a favor, and he had gotten him into this!

"_So then why did you do it?_" the captain hissed, striking the boy across the face with his hand. He stumbled backward, a hand at his face, reeling not in pain but in shock. It was so unexpected that he did not have time to react. The captain advanced, his hand raised, but the boy was quick; his reflexes had been put in place once again. As he swung, the boy caught the captain's wrist.

The captain stared at the boy in shock, his eyes widening. "Mutiny," he breathed, backing away. The crewmen on the main deck all froze and stared at him in astonishment.

"I didn't – it was just instinct!" the boy said, his eyes widening in shock at what he had just done.

"Mister Luna!" the captain said to the first mate who turned and replied with a "yes?"

"Thirty lashes," he breathed, looking at the boy, "for the traitor."

The boy's eyes widened even further, if that was possible. His eyebrows went up so far that they were about to disappear into his hair. Suddenly, he felt a multitude of hands grab him from the back. Fear filled him once again, his mind terrorized by the feelings embedding themselves in his stomach. He felt as if he were about to vomit, for the pressure was so great.

They dragged him back as he cried out and struggled against the people that were holding him. They bound his arms around the mast, tying them with a rope. As much as the boy strained against the ropes and tried to break them, they would not give in. He screamed, tears streaming from his eyes. The blue-haired first mate appeared behind him, a long whip in his hand, a grin on his face.

He yelled in pain as the whip swung for the first time, falling onto his back and searing a trail of fire down his spine. The pain blinded his eyes, spots dotting his field of vision. Eventually, the pain alleviated from his body, but not before the second stroke fell. Again, it seared his back, feeling more like white-hot pain than stinging.

That was when he saw her.

Clinging to the doorway of the captain's quarters, the silver-blonde haired angel had a horrified expression on her face. The boy had seen her before; her name was Namine, and she was the captain's daughter. She was accompanying the crew to the New World; America.

As the boy stared at the goddess, all pain was forgotten. He felt the whip beating his back like a thousand horses galloping on his skin, and the white-hot pain that scalded his backside, but it did not register in his mind and soul, for they were busy. They had better things to do than linger on pain and suffering.

"Fifteen!" the first mate shouted. They were halfway done, though the boy did not hear him; he was too busy admiring the girl in the doorway. Her features were perfect; her face, her hair, her nose, all the way down to the toes of her feet.

The whip lifted and fell no more. Ropes that squeezed his wrists were unbound and the pain suddenly returned after the girl was out of his sight. He gasped in surprise, falling to the ground and writhing in pain. A redheaded man came out of the crowd, scooping the boy up in his arms and carrying him into the hold.

"Ugh..." the boy said as he opened his eyes into the dankness of the ship's hold. The pungent odor of many men cramped into the small space was amplified in the minimality of the area. The smell seemed to permeate the walls and onto the deck, which was one of the many reasons the boy did not like to spend too much time here.

He sat up, pain stinging his back as the wounds were exposed to the air. He felt his back, surprised to find them covered with cloth and bound tightly. He touched them with lightness, wincing when he felt the sharp burning pain course through his body with each contact of skin.

"You okay there, Roxas?" a voice said softly to his right. Looking to the source, he found a familiar redhead staring back at him with a grin.

Roxas scratched his head, putting it back onto the hard wooden floor with a hollow _thud_. He sighed. What had happened? He remembered he had been whipped, and then everything after that was a blank. "I guess so..." he said, his eyes sad and melancholic.

"Hey," the redhead said, leaning in, "what happened back there?" he gestured behind him with his thumb. "You got beat pretty hard," he said with a grin.

Roxas glared at the redhead. "It's none of your business, Axel," he said harshly.

Axel pulled back in mock offense. However, he quickly recovered and switched to another topic. "I heard you have the hots for the captain's daughter," he laughed and turned around.

Roxas bolted upright. "Who told you that?" he bellowed, making the entire ship shudder with the force of his words. The other winced a little, pulling back slightly to avoid the strenuous wrath of the boy.

"Relax, Roxas," Axel said, waving him away with a hand, "it's only obvious that you've been staring at her every waking moment." He rolled his eyes. "Calm down, man."

After hearing this, the boy's body shrunk down a bit, causing his wounds to once again twinge in pain. "Augh!" he cried out, the blossom of red spreading a bit more. He bent over in pain, stars clouding his field of vision as he almost fell. The pain was unbearable; the lashes may have passed, by the open wounds hadn't.

"Whoa!" Axel yelled, ripping off his shirt without a second thought. He wrapped it around the preexisting layer of cloth, tearing off pieces with his teeth. The pain subsided for the moment. Roxas straightened again carefully, occasionally wincing. When he saw Axel, he gasped. His toned body was exposed to the air, covered by nothing. "Axel... your shirt!" he yelled, staring at the redhead.

Axel looked down at himself and laughed. "It's nothing," he said, winking at the boy and leaning against the wall of the ship. "I've got a hell lot of clothes. You like the view?" he said, opening his arms.

Roxas blushed and looked away, moving to a different topic. "Where_ do _you keep your clothes?" he inquired, glaring at Axel and his half-naked body.

In the blink of an eye, pants and shirts were pulled out of seemingly nowhere, landing on the floor next to the redhead. "Wh-where did those – what?" Roxas managed to stutter out, looking back and forth between the various garments lying on the floor. The redhead laughed, lifting a floorboard off of the ship's floor and stuffing the garments into the hole.

Speechlessness came to Roxas as he pointed a limp finger at the hole. "You- you're not allowed to – ugh..." he broke off at the end. Suddenly, the blonde realized the entire cause of his injuries. "You!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Axel. "You got me whipped!"

"Me?" Axel said, puzzled. "What did I do?"

"You said for me to pull out the main sail and then the captain tried to hit me and then..." he trailed off, seeing as Axel had looked to the side, checking his fingernails in Roxas's stupor. "Are you even listening?" he said, annoyed.

"Nope," Axel replied, laughing.

As if by magic, the entire ship shook. The crowd of people in the hold screamed; a manly scream, for many that were in the crew were male; females were not of strength, and thus were not admitted to the crew.

Roxas scrambled to his feet despite his injuries. He broke into a mad dash, trying to get to the main deck to find out what was happening. "Wait a second!" Axel shouted from behind him. "Wait for me!"

Roxas ignored the rampant screaming of the redhead and instead forced himself through the tumult of people. It was a catastrophe of bodies and a cacophony of sounds; limbs flailing everywhere and voices gathered into a maelstrom of chaos. Eventually, the boy made his way to the main deck, breaking from the tumor of people that were huddled on the stairs.

Turning around, what Roxas saw was not pleasant. Another ship, pulling up beside them, had decided to attack.

"Attackers!" the captain shouted from behind him, firing a shot into the air, deafening many people beside him and most likely himself. Ropes sprang to life from the other ship, raining down on the mighty vessel and hooking onto the wood. Bodies soon followed; sliding down the taut lines and jumping onto the ship, pulling out rifles and firing at the crew. Some had cutlasses, striking the crew with the sharp blades, pushing them back.

It was a chaos of bodies; bodies pushing to fight, bodies pushing to run. Roxas ran up the stairs to the quarterdeck, lest he become trampled or caught in the crossfire. The wheelman was not at his post; nor was the navigator, who sat behind and guided the former.

The shots that ensued from the exploding of gunpowder was deafening; surely the Chinese had something else in mind when they had brought such a great military weapon into the world. His back pained him; he was not yet ready to do such strenuous tasks and he collapsed against the stern of the ship, exhausted.

His peripheral vision had been decimated, for blackness covered the area in which he could notice things that he was not focusing on. Therefore, he could not see the sword coming at him while he was exhaustedly sitting there.

_Clang._

The booted feet of a man stood before him. The boy looked up, seeing the familiar red hair of a person he knew. Before said person was another man; one who looked like a savage and had the weapon to boot.

"Axel!"

The redhead struggled for an answer, pushing the man away with the flat of his blade. Without faltering, he pulled a handgun out of the holster of his pants and shot the man two times in the chest. A _thump_ soon ensued as the man fell to the deck, blood spreading from the area of which he fell.

Turning around, the redhead held his hand for the boy, which was then taken and pulled on, pulling Roxas to his feet. "You okay?" he said as the boy reeled in pain. It seemed that Axel had changed shirts, replacing his bare skin. He nodded slowly, surpressing the bile rising in his throat as he stumbled across.

Something horrifying caught his eye as Roxas was stumbling.

There was a flaxen-haired girl. Being pulled by a man. One that looked like a savage.

Roxas cried out, breaking free from Axel's hold and running towards the girl. Pulling out his dagger from its sheath, Roxas jumped down the stairs of the quarterdeck and stabbed the man in the arm. The other reeled back in pain, never letting go of the girl, and punched Roxas across the face. As he fell, he felt something – or rather, some_one_ – grab him from behind. He felt a sharp blow to his back and then he saw nothing.

Chains.

Many chains.

That was what bound the boy's wrists when he tried to break free.

As he opened his eyes, he saw a wooden room. He looked to his left. A small candle was there, enough to illuminate the entire area. The room was swaying, which proved that he was on a ship. In fact, he was probably in the ship's brig. But what ship? Roxas mulled over the events of the day, and concluded that he must be on the other ship.

He looked to his right and almost jumped out of his skin. "Namine!" he shouted, making the girl look over at him. Her face was not smiling; in fact, they were sad. Mirroring her emotions, she let out a sigh of sadness that struck the boy deeply.

He scooted closer, or as far as the chains would allow. "You okay?" he inquired.

Namine let out a weak smile and blushed. "Y-yeah," she uttered, turning away shyly. Roxas strained against his bonds, trying to reach the girl and coax another kind of response from her.

The chains were rusty. Seawater had been splashed on them many times, and they were old. Just like the ship was. In his incessant straining, the chains snapped at the cuffs and his wrists broke free, the chains clattering to the ground and sending Roxas pitching forward onto Namine.

"Oh!" she said, her chains breaking as well from the impact of Roxas onto her. Her wrists, too, were unleashed as Roxas almost fell all the way onto her.

The boy's hands were on either side of the girl's head and his upper body was sustained above hers. They looked at each other, blushing, before the boy felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. The thought of him, plowing into her and making her scream in pleasure... no, no, no. Roxas shook the thoughts out of his head as he rolled off of Namine and onto the ground.

They stared each other awkwardly for a while until Roxas pushed himself up to his feet, Namine soon following. The place did not have a door, nor did it have walls; it was just a bunch of chains and cuffs designed to sustain the prisoner. A ladder was in the corner, light filtering down and dust being illuminated by the small "spotlight", so to speak.

Roxas's back screamed in complaint as he inched towards the source of salvation. His only thought was how he was going to get him and Namine out of this situation. Noticing his discomfort, the flaxen-haired girl lightly touched the boy's back, the wounds closing themselves and scarring over in an instant.

Suddenly, the boy felt a huge weight lift off of his back. It seemed that it wanted to complain no more. Roxas stood up straighter, breaking into a dash for the ladder as the other trotted slowly behind. He reached the ladder, and, waiting for Namine to reach him, checked his back pockets and scoffed. His dagger was still there; they had been foolish enough to not discard his weapons.

He sprang up the ladder, skipping some rungs in his haste. He poked his head out, looking from side to side. He almost got trampled, for there were feet everywhere, stomping and stomping. He figured that he would not be spotted, so he slowly got out and hoisted Namine up. They would be easily disguised, for they were each wearing things that blended in with the others. However, Roxas wondered why Namine was wearing the clothes of the crew instead of wearing nicer clothes as per her status.

As predicted, nobody noticed them.

"What are we doing here?" Namine whispered to Roxas. He was suddenly aware of her hot breath on his cheek and he blushed slightly. "Umm..." he said, at a loss for words. His wits came back to him soon after, and he whispered back.

"We're going to try and disguise ourselves and blend in with the crew,"

Namine nodded in understanding and followed Roxas, wherever he was going. It seemed as if he was going to go to the deck and see others. It was odd how nobody noticed a woman walking around in the crew. "Roxas," she whispered, "I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"Relax, Namine," Roxas said, waving away her comment.

"Roxas!" Namine hissed, but he was already on the deck. She hurriedly followed in fear that she would be left behind, the sudden light blinding her momentarily. As her view adjusted, Roxas was nowhere to be found.

"Roxas?" she shouted, her voice betraying her. Why couldn't she yell louder?

Suddenly, she felt an arm grab hers from behind. As she turned to face the perpetrator, she saw a huge, muscular man who reeked of sweat. "Hey, pretty lady," he said, grinning widely with a few teeth missing, "how would you like to come with me?"

"It-it's okay," Namine managed to stutter out before the man grabbed her roughly and tried to drag her into the hold. She screamed, calling Roxas's name in an attempt to alleviate the man from her.

"Get away from her!" a voice yelled from behind her. Roxas! She said as the boy stormed over to the man.

The man looked amused. "Or what, runt?" he said, letting go of Namine, "you gonna try and fight me?"

Roxas stumbled back a bit, but regained his confidence and stared the man down.

"Oho," the man said, stepping back a little and looking left to right, "the runt wants to fight!" he laughed. "Is that right?" he eyed Roxas.

Roxas swallowed, feeling that the sound was audible though it seemed louder in his head. He was frightened by the man's huge complexion. A single swipe would send him flying into oblivion.

The man raised his fist, but was interrupted when a voice yelled "Stop!". A commanding voice at that, it was almost as authoritative as his older captain's. However, it was strangely feminine. The man shrank instantly from the intruding woman, uttering a weak "sorry, captain".

The captain turned to Roxas. "Who are you?" she said, noticing the crowd that had gathered. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Uhh..." Roxas mumbled, trying to get a lie into his head. What could he say? He couldn't exactly tell them that they were prisoners captured from another ship. Suddenly, one sprang into action.

"I – I've been in the hold for awhile and haven't gotten out much," he lied through his teeth. "My little sister," he gestured towards Namine, "has been terribly ill."

When this was said, Namine quickly caught on and made a great deal of coughing to enhance the illusion.

The captain seemed skeptical, for her face expression was on par with her feeling. Finally, she relented with a sigh. "First Mate Xigbar," she said, gesturing towards the first mate, "show the girl to a passenger's room."

Roxas looked at her, confused. "What..?"

She looked at him. "We don't let women work on this ship. We may be a sort of pirate ship, but we're not as disgusting as others."

Roxas looked forlorn as the scarred first mate led Namine down the ladder to the passenger's side of the ship.

"As for you," she said, "you shall work. You are a man, so you have nothing to fear." Roxas nodded, understanding that if he made one mistake, the both of them would be cast out.

"Good," the captain said, nodding. "I dismiss you."

Before leaving, Roxas made a rash decision. "Please," he uttered before he could think, "could I see her from time to time?"

The captain pondered this for a moment. "Give me one good reason."

Roxas quickly thought of an excuse that would persuade the woman that he could go see Namine. "She's my sister," he said quickly, immediately regretting it.

The captain glared at him so hard that he was afraid that he was going to be declined. Finally, she gave in for the second time. "...okay. But not too frequently, you hear?"

Roxas nodded eagerly and set off towards the hold.

Days passed. Even weeks. Roxas visited Namine often, and was frequently envious of the many luxuries that were afforded to her because she was a woman.

"You lucky person," he laughed one day when he was sitting in her quarters.

She blushed and laughed, playfully punching Roxas on the shoulder. "Shut up, you."

The work on the ship was not as strenuous as the one before; there were many people, and thus, division of labor was put into place. One day, Roxas asked the captain something when she was manning the wheel. "Captain, what exactly is our goal?"

She looked surprised. "Why, it's to plunder English ships, of course. Those dogs have nothing to do with their gold but sail to the New World." she laughed. "Ripe for the picking."

He regretted asking that, seeing as he _used to be_ on one of those ships.

One day, something extraordinary happened.

Roxas enjoyed being with Namine, don't get him wrong on that. Every single waking moment he was not working was spent thinking of her. However, he wasn't sure if she returned his feelings.

"I'm tired of waiting," he said aloud to one of his friends one day.

"Why?" Demyx replied, looking at Roxas warily.

Roxas hid his face. "Did I say that out loud?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Yes."

And so he walked. Up the stairs of the hold, and up onto the deck. Up the quarterdeck, through the door of the passenger's cabins, and to Namine's room.

And then he heard unearthly sounds. Was that... _moaning _coming from there? Wait... what?

He opened the door a crack, and there was Namine. On the bed. Naked. _Touching _herself.

"Roxas..." she moaned, her hand between her legs, slowly moving back and forth. Roxas quickly moved aside, flat against the wall next to the door. Did Namine just say his name? While _touching _herself?

He turned back for another look, but stumbled and fell, falling into the doorway and into the room.

"Eyaa!" Namine screamed, covering herself with her blanket. "R-Roxas, wh-what are you doing in here?"

Roxas blushed a furious shade of red, mentally slapping himself on the forehead. "Uh..." he stumbled over his words, unable to form a sentence.

Namine turned away, and then whispered something unintelligible.

"What?" Roxas said, moving closer.

"Did you see me... doing that?"

Roxas blushed even redder, if that was even possible. Thoughts flooded through his mind, betraying him. Finally, he spoke. "Y-yes,"

Namine turned around, sighing. Her hands flopped onto the bedsheets. "Well, I guess you know," she said, looking at him.

"Know what?" Roxas inquired, confused, though he already knew the answer.

"Roxas, you idiot..." Namine whispered, her head hung low.

"What?"

She looked up, forlorn, and closed the distance between their lips.

"Mmph!" Roxas shouted into her mouth in surprise as he fell backwards. "Wh-what are you doing?" he said as he gasped for breath.

"Roxas..." Namine said, gritting her teeth, "I – I really like you."

Unable to formulate a sentence, Roxas said, "I-I, uhh... I really like you too."

His pants slowly got tighter, becoming more uncomfortable as they stared at each other. Namine did not fail to notice this, as she stared at the bulge skeptically. Hesitating for a moment, she slowly unbuckled Roxas's belt and slid his pants down to his boxers, where the bulge was more visible.

She slowly slipped Roxas's boxers down, revealing the monster that was contained within. It sprang out, nearly catching Namine in the face as the recoiled in surprise.

"N-Namine, what are you doing..?" Roxas manage to stutter out despite the roadblock in his mind.

Namine mumbled something unintelligible in response, and, leaning forward, awkwardly licked the throbbing head of Roxas's cock, her flaxen hair ticking Roxas's shaft.

"Ohh..." Roxas moaned as the pleasure invaded his senses. He had never felt anything like this before.

Namine did it a few more times, making his cock twitch uncontrollably as he tilted his head back. Suddenly, she took the entire thing into her mouth, determined to please Roxas. It barely fit, for it was so thick in diameter.

Roxas gasped in surprise and moaned as Namine's head slowly bobbed back and forth on his bulging cock. She didn't go too deep, though, as this was her first time.

"Namine..." Roxas moaned as her tongue swirled on the mushroomed head, pleasuring the boy even more. Her distinct humming made her vocal chords vibrate, therefore making the wet cavern of her mouth do the same. She looked up at Roxas, an innocent look on her face that Roxas did not miss.

Roxas backed up against the headboard of the bed instinctively, Namine still bobbing on the head of his cock. He gripped the bedsheets in pleasure, feeling him inch closer and closer to his peak.

Namine could feel this too as his cock twitched erratically in her mouth. She took it out, the other groaning in disappointment as he felt the warmth balanced on his cock leave. He was not in denial for long, though, for her petite fingers wrapped around the shaft and slowly started to move up and down.

Roxas gritted his teeth in want as Namine slowly began to pump his length, occasionally bending down to lick the head. Her pace increased, her face a picture of concentration as she desperately tried to drive the blonde-haired boy to his climax. She returned to her original routine, the head of Roxas's cock exploring the wet cavern of her mouth once again.

Slowly, Namine's hand creeped to the underside of Roxas's length as she proceeded to slowly knead and twist the soft skin of his scrotum. She was uncertain how Roxas felt, though his face was beet red and moans came from his mouth. She licked the entire shaft from top to bottom slowly, holding the shaft in her hand, relishing in the taste of his skin. Eventually, she ceased her teasing and returned to bobbing up and down on his length, want flowing through her. _Why wouldn't he cum?_

"Ahh..." Roxas groaned as he truly reached the "peak of his peak". Ecstasy flowed through his as her mouth released his cock with a _pop_ and she started handling it with her hands. She pumped him once again, leaning over it in curiosity. Roxas erratically thrust into her hand, adding friction to the pumping. He moaned his loudest, pants escaping his mouth as he came, spraying his cum all over Namine's face, who reeled in surprise.

The white, creamy liquid came out in thick bursts. When Namine thought it had ceased, yet another stream came out, catching any part of her face. Roxas sat there, his back on the headboard, his chest heaving up and down as Namine's seed-splattered face looked up at him. She slowly raised a hand, wiping the cum off of her face as she stared at her whitened fingers.

_It looks... good,_ she thought as she stared at them.

Decisively, she licked one of her fingers. Feeling the strange liquid in her mouth, she twitched a bit at the unfamiliar taste. After awhile, she discovered that it actually _was_ quite nice and scarfed down the rest happily.

The sight of Namine licking off his cum from her fingers was almost too much for Roxas, and his cock started to stand at attention once again, despite the recent activities. By now, Namine's panties were soaked through. Just noticing, she peeled off the undergarments along with her pants.

Acting on the spur of the moment, Roxas flipped over and pinned Namine onto the bed by her shoulders.

"Are you ready..?" he asked her, a look of worry on both their faces. She nodded uncertainly, and Roxas slowly eased his cock into her pussy. She whimpered in response, having never felt something like that before. As Roxas did so, he came across a thin barrier, and he knew that if he broke through, he would take something that would never be given back.

Namine looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Take me, Roxas," she whispered.

Feeling guilt pool inside him, he slowly pushed against the slim barrier that was blocking them from each other and broke through.

Namine whimpered, squeaking at the pain and doing the best to hold in her screams of agony. Pain unlike no other was unleashed inside her, and it was true agony. She gritted her teeth, grinding them against each other to prevent from crying out. Blood started to flow out slowly from her hole and fall onto the bed.

Roxas was horrified at what he had done. He had never wanted to hurt her, and now Namine was in huge discomfort at his actions. He looked away to try and avoid what he had done. He looked back, and saw that her face had returned to normal, though it was still red. She nodded a second time, and Roxas started to slowly move inside of her.

Pain was slowly replaced by pleasure as Roxas quickened his pace, the sound of flesh slapping and moaning filling the room. However, the source of this was mostly Namine, who was moaning and screaming as Roxas filled her with each thrust.

On the other hand, Roxas was grunting and groaning with pleasure as he penetrated the girl which he had loved secretly for so long. His pace quickened and he slammed into Namine, making her scream with pleasure as he thrusted in and out.

It was like an endless cycle of lust; Roxas thrusting and Namine moaning, one leading to the other and then back.

"Ahh..." Roxas moaned as he drove his cock into Namine's pussy. Her juices were natural lubricant as his cock slid easily in and out of her aching hole. Suddenly, he hit a spot that seemed to pulse pleasure through Namine's body. Shudders racked her body as he moaned again and again in pleasure as the boy continually hit that exact spot.

Squelching and slapping were now added to the mix as Namine's high-pitched screams of pleasure drowned out almost everything else. "Yes!" she screamed as Roxas quickly drove in and out of her pussy. Her moans repeated with every thrust, gaining in volume.

With every thrust, Namine's breasts shook, moving up and down, exciting the boy even more as he plowed into her tight hole. He groaned in satisfaction, feeling pleased that _he_ was the one doing this to her, eliciting moans and screams.

He had fantasized about this for ages. Every day he looked at her, she seemed more beautiful, and now that she was under him, being plowed by his cock, he felt like he was in complete ecstasy. He moaned as his cock was sucked up by her hole.

"Fuck me, Roxas!" Namine screamed, which aroused the boy even more, seeing how vulgarity never came out of her mouth. She was usually a reticent girl, quiet and restrained. Her face was beet red, her eyes half closed as her mouth lolled open, screaming in pleasure.

Suddenly, her walls clamped around him and he knew that her orgasm was imminent. He, too, was reaching his peak as his thrusting became erratic and uncontrolled.

"Roxas," she moaned as they moved atop the bed. "Ahhh!" her juices flowed out from her pussy, hitting Roxas's still-moving cock as he, too, came. He felt his seed squirt out of his cock and shoot deep into the girl, making her moan as the warmth filled her. It came out in bursts, Roxas still slamming her as his seed came out and slowly slowed his pace. Finally, he stopped as he felt the last burst of cum go off inside her and his body fell onto the bed next to her.

His chest heaving, he turned to Namine. "I love you," she said, her face still pink from the heated activities. Roxas smiled as their lips locked for the second time, her beautiful face the last thing her saw before falling into sleep.

**A/N: Ahem, well, twelve pages. That took longer than I expected. And you fapped to it, didn't you, guys? Mmhm, I bet you did. The funny thing is that the oral was longer than the sex itself. o.o Anyways, if I get enough reviews, say, ten or so, I will make this longer than a oneshot.**

**YOU HEAR THAT? LONGER THAN A ONESHOT. NOW REVIEW. NOW!**

**Hope you liked it~**


End file.
